


The Not-Really One Night Stand

by Satan_the_One_and_Only



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Draco Malfoy in a Crop Top, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Bar, Glitter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter In Love, Lube, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, SERIOUSLY GUYS YOU NEED TO USE LUBE IT'S IMPORTANT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR PARTNER, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter, Twink Draco Malfoy, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, barely, i have feelings about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_the_One_and_Only/pseuds/Satan_the_One_and_Only
Summary: Harry can't stop thinking about his failed kiss in eighth year with none other than Draco Malfoy. How will he handle seeing him years later in a gay bar?





	The Not-Really One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be posting my WIPs here this Saturday, perhaps Sunday. Please Kudos and Comment!!!

Harry sat at the bar of The Streak, the most popular Muggle gay club in London, nursing a glass of whiskey. He watched the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor as the bass from the speakers pumped through his veins. Hermione and Pansy, who normally came clubbing with him, couldn’t make it tonight. They were visiting Hermione’s parents in the Janus Thickey Ward. They had improved greatly since Hermione brought them back from Australia and had regained most of their memories. They had to stay in the ward purely in case their mental states destabilized. Ron was at the Burrow with his boyfriend Neville. Harry was all alone tonight. A man with glitter dusted over his exposed chest and cheekbones sat on the barstool next to him. He had no shirt to be seen and jeans that were so tight they could have been painted on. Harry immediately looked at his face, expecting to see a certain pointy git, but was greeted by warm brown eyes and dusty-blond hair. The man ordered a shot before speaking.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Harry smiled and shook his head.

“I’m good. I’ve had enough tonight.” Harry turned to watch the dancefloor again. Why had he thought it was Malfoy? He hadn’t seen the git in years. Harry’s mind drifted to eighth year, and consequently, that intense game of truth or dare. Pansy had dared Harry to kiss Malfoy. It was mind-blowing, but it didn’t mean anything, at least not to Malfoy. He was the one to pull away and wipe his mouth. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since (but that didn’t stop Harry from thinking about him and pining.) Harry shook his head of the thought and decided to dance. He was the perfect level of drunk to do so. Harry stood and headed to the dancefloor, feeling the rhythm of the bass beat through his body. He moved to the music, letting it course through him and controlling his movements. He let go of all the thoughts of pointy blond prats. 

He suddenly saw a flash of platinum blonde hair in the crowd.  _ This is getting out of hand _ , he thought. There was a break in the bodies as a few people left the crowd to get drinks. A lithe body with miles of exposed pale skin and platinum blonde hair was revealed. Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a black crop top that exposed his flat stomach and leather pants that were so tight they should be illegal. Malfoy’s eyes caught his and his dancing slowed to a stop. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he walked towards Malfoy. 

Malfoy hesitantly walked towards him too, meeting him in the middle. “Hello, Potter.”

“Hey, Malfoy. I never thought I’d see you of all people in a Muggle gay bar,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Malfoy stiffened. “Why wouldn’t I be in a Muggle bar? Do you think I still follow my bastard of a father’s ideals?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “That’s not it at all! I just didn’t think you were gay, and I never pegged you as the type to go to clubs, let alone clubs in Muggle London, if anything I thought you’d prefer somewhere fancy—” Malfoy cut him off by pressing his lips to Harry’s. Harry was too surprised to move at first, and before he could reciprocate, Malfoy was pulling away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean— It was the only way I could think of getting you to shut up,” Malfoy said, his cheeks warming with a faint blush. “You always talk too much, Potter.” Harry slammed his lips into Malfoy’s as a response. Malfoy’s arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned into the kiss. Harry wound his arms around Malfoy’s waist. They pulled away for a breath.

“Next time give me a chance to kiss you back, you bloody wanker,” Harry groused. Malfoy laughed and pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. “I wish that’s how our kiss went in eighth year,” Harry admitted quietly. Malfoy almost couldn’t hear him over the music.

Malfoy pulled Harry closer and kissed him again before saying, “In eighth year, I thought you didn’t want to kiss me. You looked like you would have rather kissed a Blast-Ended Skrewt.”

Harry blushed. “It’s not that, I was terrified I was going to get a boner from kissing you. I almost did too, until you pushed me away and wiped your mouth.”

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable, and I wiped my mouth because I was afraid I was drooling.” A faint blush tinged Malfoy’s cheekbones. “Believe me, the feeling is mutual on the boner thing,” Malfoy said, pushing his hips up against Harry’s so Harry could feel his erection. Harry moaned out loud and rocked his hips gently into Malfoy’s, their erections brushing. Malfoy turned around in Harry’s arms and pressed his arse against his erection. He started grinding against him as the song changed.

Malfoy reached his arm behind him to hold the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. With the other hand, he took Harry’s hand and moved it from his hip to his groin. Harry palmed Malfoy’s erection as he mouthed at his neck, alternating between gentle kisses and hard sucks and bites that would leave marks in the morning. “Fuck, Potter!” Malfoy whined, grinding his arse against Harry’s dick.

“Call me Harry,” he whispered into Malfoy’s ear. A shiver went down Malfoy’s spine.

“ _ Harry, _ ” Malfoy moaned. Harry hissed and his hips bucked against Malfoy’s arse. “Shall we take this somewhere?” Malfoy whimpered, barely able to form that single coherent sentence.

“Yeah, mine or yours?” Harry asked.

“Yours.” Harry kissed Malfoy’s neck again and led him towards the door. He caught a glimpse of the man from the bar on his way out. The man gave him a wave and a thumbs up. Harry guided Malfoy to the alley behind the bar and pulled him flush against his body as he apparated them to his flat. In eighth year, everyone pitched in to fix up Grimmauld Place in their free time so it could be used as an orphanage for kids whose parents died in the war, and it was ready by the time they graduated. Now he lived in an apartment building in Muggle London.

Harry apparated them straight to the bedroom. He was supporting Malfoy, who seemed like his legs were going to give out under him. Harry grabbed Malfoy under his thighs and lifted him off the ground, promptly laying him down on his bed. He quickly pushed Malfoy’s crop top up over his chest to expose his nipples. He tweaked the left one between his forefinger and thumb before attacking the nub with his mouth. Malfoy arched into his touch. “Harry, yes!” he moaned, his fingers slipping into Harry’s dark hair. Harry switched nipples, using his hand to continue teasing the one he just finished with. 

Harry then placed open-mouthed kisses down Malfoy’s chest and stomach, sucking at the skin to leave bright red marks. Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of those damn leather pants when he stopped. He looked up at Malfoy, who was now a writhing mess on the bed. “May I?” he asked. Malfoy met his heated gaze.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” he hissed. Harry pulled those sinfully tight pants completely off of him. Malfoy wasn’t wearing any briefs underneath. Harry bit back a moan at the sight of Malfoy’s cock. He quickly  _ accio _ ed his wand into his hand and cast the necessary protection charms.

“I’ve never been this hard in my life, Malfoy,” Harry whispered. Malfoy tugged lightly at Harry’s hair so he would meet his eyes.

“My name is Draco, I expect you to use it,” he ordered breathily. Harry laughed. He was surprised at how steady Malf—Draco’s voice was despite how aroused they both were.

“Fine,  _ Draco. _ ” The name rolled off his tongue in a way that made Draco’s cock twitch. Harry gave him a lopsided grin and licked the head of his cock. Draco’s fingers tightened in Harry’s hair and Harry moaned softly, taking Draco into his mouth. 

“Harry, oh fuck!” Draco bucked into Harry’s mouth unexpectedly and Harry gagged. Instead of easing back, Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s lips and pulled Draco in deeper. Draco’s head lolled back against the bed. Harry bobbed his head, picking up a rhythm, and soon Draco was harshly pulling him away by his hair.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry asked in a raspy voice, concern written on his face.

“No, but if you keep going I’ll come, and I want you inside me when I do that,” Draco said with his chest heaving. Harry licked the pre-come steadily leaking from Draco’s dick one last time before climbing up the bed to him. They kissed languidly. Draco suddenly pulled away and pushed on Harry’s chest. Harry sat up again in confusion. Draco fumbled with Harry’s belt unsuccessfully until he huffed in defeat. “Get these off. Now.” Harry chuckled again.

“You’re so bossy,” he murmured as he unbuckled his pants. He pulled off his t-shirt as well after his pants were discarded on the floor. He watched as Draco pulled his crop top off completely and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes.

“Do you have any lube?” he asked. Harry muttered a summoning spell and a bottle of lube flew into his open hand from the drawer of the end table. He handed it to Draco, who squeezed a copious amount into his palm. He covered two of his fingers with the substance before laying down on his back with his legs spread. He reached between his legs and circled the pucker of his arsehole before pushing in. Harry watched in awe as Draco’s fingers disappeared inside his own body.

“Can I do that?” Harry asked huskily.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Draco whined, removing his fingers from himself and offering Harry the hand that was full of lube. Harry coated his fingers and replaced Draco’s with his own. He watched with rapt attention as Draco’s body opened up around his fingers. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry murmured as he moved his fingers in and out of Draco. Draco used the hand full of lube to begin jerking himself off.

“Add another,” Draco said. Harry complied, briefly squirting more lube on his fingers from the bottle. Soon after, Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. “I’m ready. Get inside me,” he ordered.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s lips quickly and muttered, “You’re so fucking bossy.” Draco just scoffed and handed Harry the lube from where it was discarded on the bed. Harry lubed up his cock and aligned with Draco’s hole. He thrust shallowly, slowly easing into Draco. Draco pulled him down into a heated snog. He bottomed out. 

“Fuck, your tight,” Harry said through gritted teeth. It was taking everything he had to not come on the spot. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. “Are you ready?” Draco nodded. His hand was working furiously on his own dick and Harry pushed it away, wrapping his own fingers around him. He pulled almost all the way out of Draco before slamming back in, his hips slapping against Draco’s arse-cheeks. He tightened his fist on Draco’s cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusting. 

“Fuck yes, harder!” Harry complied, changing the angle and strength of his thrusts. “Yes yes yes yes!!!!” Draco grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry gasped and Draco took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into his mouth. Harry let go of Draco’s cock and hoisted Draco’s leg over his shoulder. His dick slid deeper into Draco’s spasming hole. Draco pulled away from Harry’s mouth and kissed his neck and collarbones, leaving bruises against his dark skin. “So close,” he muttered there.

“Me too. Come for me. I want to see your pretty cock come all over us,” Harry managed to choke out. He had no clue where that dirty talk came from, he never talked like that during sex, but Draco always did bring out the bad in him. Draco humped against Harry’s stomach once, twice, three times before coming. Harry grabbed Draco’s cock again and milked him of his orgasm. Harry thrust erratically inside of Draco before snapping his hips forward and releasing his load. Draco moaned as he felt the sticky substance leak out of him around Harry’s dick. Harry’s arms were shaking as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Draco. 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Draco muttered. Both he and Harry were breathing heavily. Harry nodded. Harry waved his hand and cast a wandless cleaning charm over both of them.

“That was the hardest I’ve ever come in my life.” they took a moment to catch their breath. Harry rolled to face Draco, watching him with a look of wonder. Draco blushed under his gaze.

“What? Do I have come on my face?” He rubbed at his cheeks. Harry shook his head and pressed a kiss to Draco’s temple. 

“No, I’m just appreciating how beautiful you are,” he murmured. Draco blushed again and Harry pulled him into his arms. “Do you want to stay the night? I want to make you breakfast tomorrow.” Draco's cheeks now were as red as a tomato. He hid his face against Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he muttered. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s shoulder before laying his head down again. “I’d be up for round two if I wasn’t so damn drunk and exhausted,” he muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. Harry smiled and watched Draco’s face as he fell asleep. Soon, his eyes grew heavy and he embraced the sleep that overcame him. 

* * *

When Harry woke up, he immediately noticed his pounding headache. His mouth was cottony and he felt like he had to throw up. When he shifted to grab the hangover potion from his end table, he noticed something else. There was a warm body thrown across his own. Fuck, he wasn’t looking to pull last night. He pulled the cork out of the vial before opening his eyes. He knew opening them before the potion was in his system always made his headache unbearable. As his head cleared, he opened his eyes and looked down at the sleepy person. Draco Malfoy was laying on his chest. He was wrapped up in all of Harry’s blankets and Harry’s leg was thrown over the back of Draco’s legs.  _ Since when have I thought of him as Draco? _ Harry thought. He suddenly remembered last night. His lonely drinking, the dancing, the kissing, and fuck, the mind-blowing sex. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. Draco leaned into the touch and opened his eyes sleepily, and immediately winced.

“I feel like shit,” he said in a raspy voice.

“Hang on,” Harry said and groped around on his end table for another hangover potion. “Here.” He handed the small bottle to Draco.

Draco examined it doubtfully. “You didn’t brew this, did you?” Harry shook his head.

“I’m shit at potions, Hermione brewed it.” Draco shrugged and downed the potion, grimacing at the taste. He sighed in relief and rested his head on Harry’s chest again. Harry stroked his hair again.

“Last night was amazing.” Draco nodded but didn’t make eye contact.

“But…” Harry’s brow furrowed. 

“But what?”

“There’s always a but, Potter. It’s the way it always goes.” Harry kissed Draco’s hair and rubbed his back.

“Not always. I remember promising you breakfast,” Harry said. Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry. There was hesitation in Draco’s eyes. Harry kissed him gently on the lips. Draco melted into it, the hesitation leaving his face. “Is there anything in particular you wanted?” Draco looked at him with hooded eyes and smirked. 

“You,” Draco murmured in what he hoped was a seductive voice. Harry blushed deeply. He ran his hand over Draco’s back beneath his layer of blankets. Draco shivered. Harry kissed him deeply again. Harry suddenly sat up and climbed out of bed, pulling Draco into his arms. He carried him to the bathroom just off of his bedroom and set him down on the vanity. Draco pulled him in for a kiss. Harry waved his hand and wandlessly turned the shower faucet on. 

“Show off,” Draco muttered against his lips. Harry’s hands found Draco’s arse and he squeezed the cheeks.

“You love it,” Harry replied. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist again and Harry carried him to the shower. Harry set him down and turned him around to face the wall. Draco moaned as he was shoved against the wall and Harry’s fingers probed his hole. “Fuck,” he muttered, “you’re still loose.” Draco pressed his arse back against Harry’s fingers. 

“Come on, fuck me already,” Draco grumbled. Harry swatted his arse playfully and summoned the lube from the bedroom. It flew into his hand and he applied a liberal amount to his cock and, just in case, to Draco’s arse. Harry slid in slowly, not wanting to hurt Draco. Draco moaned and pushed back against him. They found a rhythm, picking up speed as Draco grew impatient. “Fuck,  _ harder _ please!” his voice shook with each time Harry drove into him. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, grabbing his cock. He squeezed it roughly as he pounded into Draco. 

“Yes, yes yes!!! Fuck, Harry,  _ yes _ !!!” Harry pressed himself against Draco’s back, sucking new marks onto Draco’s neck. “I’m close! I’m so fucking close, Harry!”

“Me too, fuck. Come for me, come all over my hand,” Harry growled in his ear, sucking a new mark on the skin there. Draco came with Harry’s name on his lips. Harry moved his hand over Draco’s dick, squeezing tight and milking him of his orgasm.

Harry’s hips bucked erratically before he slammed deep inside of Draco and came. Draco moaned, pushing his arse back against Harry as he felt the hot pulses of come pour into his body. Harry leaned heavily against Draco’s back, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulders and neck. When he had finally calmed his heavy breathing, he pulled out of Draco and watched the come leak out of his spasming hole. Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry held his waist and they kissed again. Harry wordlessly pulled away and grabbed the bottle of soap. He squeezed a large dollop into his palm and rubbed his hands together to make a lather and warm it. He pulled Draco closer to him and ran his hands over his body. He gently ran his hands over his shoulders, moving over his arms, then his chest. Draco picked up the soap bottle and dolloped some into his hand and began washing Harry. His fingers worked into Harry’s black hair, his fingers tangling in the silky strands. Harry’s eyes closed in pleasure.

When they finally rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, Harry gave Draco one of his oversized hoodies to wear along with a pair of boxers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants himself. They went into the kitchen and Draco sat on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the room. “So what do you want to eat, and don’t say me, I’m starving. Maybe we can have another round afterwards.” Draco smiled, a light blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“How about eggs and bacon?”

“Sounds good.” Harry pulled out the ingredients and placed a large skillet on the stove. “Do you want some hash browns with it?” Draco nodded and watched as Harry moved around the kitchen. He cracked the eggs with steady hands. Draco’s eyes drifted over Harry’s body, his eyes falling on Harry’s neck and shoulders. His dark skin was covered in love bites. Draco’s eyes drifted down Harry’s muscled back and to his pert arse.

“Earth to Draco!” Harry called. Draco blinked and looked at Harry. He had apparently called his name several times. Harry smirked at him. “Like something you see?”

Draco gave him a seductive smile. “Maybe.”

“I was trying to ask you how you want your eggs.”

“Scrambled.” Harry nodded and cracked a few eggs in a bowl, whisking them with a fork before pouring them into the skillet with the sizzling bacon.

“How do you like your bacon?”

“Crip but not burnt. And don’t make it so soft it’s like chewing rubber!” Draco ordered. Harry chuckled, walking over and pressing a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips before heading back to the bacon and eggs. Harry soon filled Draco’s plate and set it in front of him, then sat down across from him with his own plate. 

Harry watched expectantly as Draco sampled the eggs and tried the bacon. “What do you think?”

“It’s decent. I might have to keep you around, Potter,” Draco teased. Harry grinned and started eating.

“So what have you been up to since Hogwarts?” Harry asked.

“I own an apothecary and potions shop. I sell raw ingredients but I also pre-brew potions.”

“You always were amazing at potions.”

“I know. I would have been top in our year for potions if Granger didn’t excel at everything she did,” Draco said. There was no bite to his words. “How about you? What has the Savior been doing? Let me guess, saving homeless puppies and rescuing the helpless?” he drawled. 

Harry scoffed playfully. “No, but I did start an orphanage for children who lost their parents to the war.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I knew you would have done something heroic like that. Saint Potter,” he mocked playfully. 

“Oh please. I know you donate to those charities that help fund the orphanage every bloody year.” Harry casually takes Draco’s hand.

“Hush you,” Draco muttered, squeezing Harry’s fingers. They were silent for a few moments. “So what now?” Draco asked quietly.

“Well, I was thinking we should lay around here today and I can take you to dinner tonight… that is if you want to.” Harry rubbed his neck awkwardly. Draco squeezed his hand.

“I’d love that,” he said quietly. “But dinner better be satisfactory, I refuse to have our first date at a simple fast food place,” he said snootily. 

Harry laughed. “You’ll like it, I promise.” He pulled Draco’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

_ ~fin~ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I was listening to Far Too Young to Die by Panic! At the Disco when the idea for this came to me. I hope you like it!!! Please review!!! Follow me on [Tumblr!!!](https://writer-in-the-grave.tumblr.com/)


End file.
